Secrets of the Mirror
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Ethan wasn't saved from the mirror but was trapped. Now it's up to Benny, Sarah, Erica, and Rory to save him before midnight on Halloween. However there's a lot more trouble to this rescue then they all thought. Meanwhile Ethan learns more about the trapped spirit and about his future as well...Set During *Mirror/rorriM*...Ethara!
1. Trapped

Secrets of the Mirror - A My Babysitter's A Vampire Fanfic...

Chapter 1 - Trapped

Sarah frowned as she looked at Ethan's reflection from the other side of the mirror. There was no way Ethan was going to get out of it, and that is what made her upset. Benny stood next to her flipping through his spell book hoping to find a spell to bring Ethan back to their world. She smiled slightly at Ethan who smiled back and she began to raise her hand up to the mirror. She frowned once she placed her palm on the flat surface and saw that Ethan had matched her's as well. Benny had now flipped through ever page of his spell book and came out with nothing to help Ethan. Sarah frowned once more as she saw Ethan let down one small tear on his left cheek. He was trapped and there was nothing they could do to save him. The girl ghost from the mirror had come up and pushed Ethan out of the view and that only made Sarah even madder. The ghost girl then raised her hand again and she made the view of the two disappear, this only left Sarah even more heartbroken.

"We'll save you Ethan...I promise." Sarah said as walked out of the room with Benny behind her.

The two supernatural creatures had walked out of the dressing room together and back to the stage room. Sarah got into costume and Benny headed up to the lighting system to work the sounds and lights. By the time the play was over Erica was back to her normal self and everything was like nothing ever happened. The only difference that made them know that something had happened was that Ethan was trapped in a magic mirror with no way out. Sarah slumped down on the theater seat again and Erica sat on her left while Benny sat on her right. They began to try and figure out possible ways to save Ethan but they all ended up in dead ends each time.

Sarah only got sadder each time they had said Ethan's name because it only reminded her that she couldn't live without him. So she stood up and began to gather her things and head towards the door. Benny first noticed this after he and Erica started to argue about ideas and got up to follow her, with Erica not far behind. Erica put an arm around her for comfort and she began to tell Sarah that everything was going to be okay. At first Sarah believed that they were going to find a way to help Ethan and save him but as Erica kept saying it she began to lose hope and couldn't help but want to cry. So Erica finally stopped talking and the three friends began to walk home.

"Why don't we see if my grandma has a way to save Ethan?" Benny asked as Sarah nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure Benny's grandma knows how to save him." Erica stated as Sarah smiled.

So instead of going home they all walked to Benny's house together of course. By the time they had gotten to the door it had hit total blackness outside. Benny opened the front door and they all walked in trying to act like they weren't upset. Grandma Wire was sitting in the living room watching the television when she saw Benny, Sarah, and Erica walk in. She noticed that something was wrong by the way they all seemed upset. They sat down and Benny's grandma looked at the three kids waiting for an explanation. Sarah continued to frown as the thoughts of Ethan being stuck in the dressing room mirror came back to her. However she was pulled out of the thought when Benny's grandma asked them what was wrong.

"Ethan's trapped in a mirror at school grandma." Benny stated as his grandma frowned.

"How'd that happen?" She asked as she stood suddenly while going into the other room.

"Well we were doing a school play and this ghost chick wanted revenge and he looked into the mirror she was in and she trapped him." Erica answered.

"We need to save him." Sarah chipped in as Erica nodded.

"Yes, I know you do." Grandma Wire answered as she came back with a hard covered book. "In history there were stories that an old mirror could trap a human sole if they didn't move on when they died. If another gets trapped in the main person can come out and cause trouble. However there is a way to reverse it." She continued as they all listened to her. "If you find four blue sandstones and hold them up in the sunlight in front of the mirror you can save the person who had gotten trapped in this case it would be Ethan. If not then..." She stopped wondering if she could go on.

"Then what?" Sarah asked with worry in her voice.

"...Ethan would be trapped in the mirror forever and he would not be able to come back to our world. You have until midnight on Halloween, after that he's trapped forever." Grandma Wire continued as everyone gasped.

All Sarah could do at the moment was break down and cry...

* * *

A/N - I'm finally back with an all new Ethara fanfic! I hope you guys like it, this takes place during Mirror/rorriM. I have no idea what month this take place but it's going to be around October in the story. Just cause I have plans for Ethan and Sarah. Enjoy


	2. Questioned

Secrets of the Mirror - A My Babysitter's A Vampire Fanfic...

Chapter 2 - Questioned

Ethan walked around the new reversed world that he was currently trapped in. His mind raced as he thought about reasons on why the ghost girl would want him here with her. However as he tried to walk towards one of the back exists of the school he had ran into something hard right before he got to the door. Looking up from the ground he noticed that no matter how hard he tried he could leave the school hallway, it was like something was meant to be kept in. He stood up and brushed himself up and headed back to the dressing room hoping to use the mirror to talk to Sarah again and find a way out of it. But he stopped as soon as he saw the girl sitting in front of the mirror trying to take over Erica's body since she was sitting on the other side it looking at the mirror like she was trying to see something.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked as the girl turned around instantly.

"Me?" She asked with anger eyes glaring at Ethan. "What about you...you're the one who decided to come into my mirror!" She yelled as she stood an inch away.

"What...do you really think I want to be here?" Ethan questioned with a frown. "I want to be with my friends, family, heck even people who don't like me." Ethan stated as the young girl grabbed a hold of his shirt and lifted him off of his feet.

"When I done with you, you will regret ever being born." She said as Ethan was tossed down onto the ground.

Ethan backed up instantly against the wall scared out of his mind. The young girl in front of him was raising her arms and she began to chant something in a different language. Looking up Ethan saw that the girl was summoning something and it turned out to be another mirror as well. She tossed it too him and he had caught it with both hands. He then gave it a weird look and watched as the screen began to shift into a picture. What shocked him the most was what it had shown, it was Sarah and an older Benny sitting next to one another on the bench and Benny had seemed to be comforting her.

He looked at the young girl that was standing in front of him and frowned. Right now Ethan had declared that he was confused at what he was looking at, all he could do was look back down at the mirror. The young girl then began to sing to herself as she watched him with her own two eyes. She held out her hands to Ethan and Ethan began to feel the mirror vibrate as if it was trying ti leave his hands. So he let go of it and watched as the young girl made the mirror disappear too.

"What was that?" Ethan asked as the girl frowned.

"That was your future...if you get stuck in this world forever that's how everyone's life will turn out." She replied as Ethan swallowed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ethan asked as she nodded her head.

"All you have to do in order to get back into your world...is answer this riddle." She explained as Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Okay..." Ethan answered thinking that it was going to be easy.

"What is in seasons, seconds, centuries and minutes but not in decades, years or days?" She said as Ethan began to think. "You now have until midnight on Halloween to answer this riddle otherwise you'll be trapped in her forever." She finished as she disappeared out of nowhere.

Now all Ethan could do was try and think of the answer...

* * *

Meanwhile Sarah, Benny, Erica, and Rory were all sitting in Ethan's bedroom hoping to come up with a plan to find the stones they needed. Jane was sitting on Ethan's bed along with Sarah and Erica. Benny was sitting in Ethan's desk chair and Rory was sitting on the wind shield of the room. Ethan's mom had come in about three or four times asking if anyone knew where Ethan was since he never came home, and all those's times the had to lie at where he was. Benny had turned around and turned on Ethan's computer hoping to be able to look up information that will be able to help them. Erica was looking at some of the history book on vampires and other paranormal stuff that Ethan had collected ever since he became a vampire hunter.

"Hey guys look at this." Erica said as she held out a newspaper she had. "Young girl dies in school play only to swear on her revenge." Erica read aloud.

"Ethan was looking at that on his laptop the other day." Benny piped up as Sarah smiled a little.

"Well it might lead us to the reason why Ethan's trapped." Jane stated as Sarah nodded in agreement.

"I think that it's time to ask that girl questions about her past and what she really wants with Ethan." Benny said as they all began to gather there things.

And with that they all headed back to the school and Sarah was hoping to see Ethan one more time before they begin their journey...


	3. Troubled

Secrets of the Mirror - A My Babysitter's A Vampire Fanfic...

Chapter 3 - Troubled

The dressing room Sarah's now most hated place in the school and world, all because it had trapped Ethan inside the mirror of the room. Sarah moved forward and sat down in front of the mirror and watched as it began to move and showed the young girl in front of her. She frowned because she was hoping that it would have been Ethan who appeared before her and not the young girl that she wanted to rip to pieces at the moment. The girl looked at her hoping to get a reason why Sarah was here but new at once who she really wanted to see and talk to and walked away instantly looking for the young boy who now lived in her world. Sarah however only frowned more as the girl disappeared from view and mirror went back to normal, but before Sarah could do anything the mirror began to move again.

"Sarah?" A voice had asked that she knew all too well which only made her smile.

"Ethan?" Sarah asked hoping that it really was him.

"Sarah you and everyone else have to leave right now." Ethan stated as Sarah frowned.

"Why?" Sarah asked as he placed her palm back on the mirror and watched as Ethan matched her's again.

"Because if you don't leave she'll try to come to your side...she needs a supernatural touch to come into the human world." Ethan explained with a small frown.

"But we need to find out why she needs you and Ethan I have something to tell you..." Sarah began as Ethan perked up. "I-I Lo..." Sarah began as Benny came in through the door with Erica and Rory behind her.

Benny came next to Sarah and told her that Erica needed her. However Sarah only frowned even more when she realized that she didn't get to finish telling Ethan her feelings for him, so she sulked her shoulders down and walked over to Erica. Turns out that Erica had discovered where the first blue stone was along with the second stone, so it wasn't going to be as hard as they thought. The first stone was located in Hollywood, California near the Hollywood sign and the second one was located inside the Eifel Tower in Paris, France. So Benny finished talking to Ethan about the plan to save him and questioned the young spirit about why she needed Ethan. However the girl ignored Benny which Sarah wasn't surprised and had made both her and Ethan disappear from view.

All Sarah wanted to do at the moment was go to Ethan's room lay on his bed, curl up under his sheets, and fall asleep. Sure she sounded like a stalker but when the boy you have been best friends since your freshman year is stuck inside another dimension of a mirror you kind of want to do that. Especially when you're in love with him and almost had the chance to tell him but couldn't. But instead she sucked up her pain and followed Erica, Rory, and Benny back outside and to her car that they all arrived in. She climbed into the front and turned the car keys and started to drive away.

"Alright we need to figure out which stone to go after first if were gonna save Ethan." Sarah explained as everyone looked at her.

"I saw we go get the one in France since it's so far away and it will be out our way, plus we'll be closer ot home for the second one." Rory stated as everyone looked at him. "What?" He questioned as no one looked away from him. "I can be smart." He complained as Erica and Benny began to laugh.

"Okay to Paris it is...but guys how do we get there?" Sarah asked as Benny looked at her.

"Well I could use this teleportation spell I learned to take us all there." Benny stated as Rory agreed with him as well as Sarah and Erica did.

Within minutes they were now in Paris but on foot because of the magic. All Sarah could tell was that things were going to get harder from where they were...


	4. Shocked

Secrets of the Mirror - A My Babysitter's A Vampire Fanfic...

Chapter 4 - Shocked

One month and seven days was all we had until Halloween and so far we were all at a dead end. Benny had been trying to figure out the directions to the Eifel Tower for over an hour once we had arrived and we still kept ending up in dead end's. It was like fate didn't want us to find the stones and save Ethan, it was more like fated wanted us to lose and get rid of Ethan. However none of us were going to let that happen, so we kept moving forward with positive thoughts in our heads. The group of kids had decided to head down Main Street and continue from there. Just when Sarah was about to give up hope she looked up and saw the Eifel Tower it's self-coming into view. She tugged on Benny's sleeve and looked ahead of them. Benny smiled and began to walk forward when he bumped into someone. Sarah helped Benny stand up and watched as Benny began to apologize to the person he ran into.

"Well that's okay we all..." The voice began as it trailed off.

"Are you okay sir?" Benny asked once again as the young man turned around.

"Oh, great just what I need the loser squad all here in Paris as well." The man stated as everyone backed up.

"Jesse?" Everyone questioned.

"Duh who else did you loser's think it was? And what are you even doing in Paris?" Jesse asked as he crossed his arms.

"Uh...SHOCKLAYBLUE!" Rory yelled as he ran forward and disappeared from view, only having everyone else run too.

"You four...you are French toast!" Jesse yelled as he ran after them.

Running Sarah had look next to her only to see that Erica had grabbed a hold of Benny and used her vampire speed to run faster, so Sarah did the same thing. By the time they all reached the Eifel Tower they were out of breath and felt like collapsing. Rory was already by the elevator and searching for the blue stone himself. So Sarah had decided to walk over to the sitting area and move the cushions out of there places on the furniture and back. Erica began to help Rory and only found nothing at all just like Sarah. Benny was about to begin searching as well until something slammed into him and caused him to land against the side of the tower. But as soon as Benny was down Jesse appeared in front of him and grabbed a hold of his arm pulling his sleeve up getting ready to bite him. Instead of letting it happen Erica charged forward and talked Jesse from the side and the two went rolling across the floor fighting one another. Rory came up and had grabbed a hold of Jesse by his hoddie only to be slammed backwards and ripped the cloth as he went. However as Rory ripped the cloth a small shinning blue rock had jumped out of Jesse's pocket and onto the floor making a clutter noise as it went. Sarah grabbed a hold of it and stuffed it inside Benny's shoulder bag and tossed it to Erica.

Moving forward Sarah ran as fast as she could towards Jesse and grabbed a hold of him and flipped him over her should. Benny stood up and fixed his shirt and grabbed his bag from Erica and pulled out his spell book. Rory and grabbed a hold of Jesse's hands and pulled them behind his back and held them there tightly. Erica grabbed a hold of his legs and wrapped them around one another and together she and Rory tied Jesse up in a chair. The four friends stood in front of Jesse and smiled, teamwork was what they had done and they were proud of it. Benny had opened his spell book and said something in Latin and they all watched as Jesse disappeared. With that Benny closed the book and Sarah pulled the stone out again and showed everyone that Jesse had, had it and put it back in Benny's bag. However they all knew that there was still one in the Eifel Tower and decided to go into the elevator and onto the second floor. As soon as they got there however they all saw that someone was standing there waiting for all of them to come...

* * *

The girl whimpered as she looked at the boy in front of her. Of all the years she had been trapped in the mirror she had never seen anyone like him before and began to realize that she was falling in love with him more and more each day. Ethan however just ignored her and continued to try and figure out the riddle the young girl had giving him, he had written it down on a piece of paper and gone over it ten to fifteen time by now. In his mind he read each word carefully one by one and took his time to figure it out. But with no use he just couldn't get it. Looking down at the paper once more Ethan sighed he read it...

_What is in seasons, seconds, centuries and minutes but not in decades, years or days?_

But as soon as he read the riddle one more time he finally understood the riddle and its answer. The letter "N" was in seasons, seconds, centuries, and minuets, but not in decades, years, or days. So Ethan grabbed the paper and crimpled it up and tossed it into the nearby trashcan and turned towards the young girl instantly. She looked at him with a small smile and stood up and began to walk away towards the exit, but she stopped as soon as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw that Ethan was giving her a pleading look and she just frowned.

"I figured out your riddle...the answer is the letter N." Ethan replied with a smile.

"Well done young one you had figured out the riddle." The girl stated as she turned to walk away.

"Wait...you said if I answered the riddle I could go back to the other side of the mirror and not be trapped here." Ethan said with a worried look.

"I may have said that but I never promise it...now if you excuse me some one is in my mirror." The girl said as she vanished into thin air.

"Not to self...never trust a ghost again." Ethan said to himself as he sat down in the school hallway's blue chair.

Now all Ethan had to do was wait until his friends find a way to save him...


	5. Challenged

Secrets of the Mirror - A My Babysitter's A Vampire Fanfic...

Chapter 5 - Challenged

Sarah stood shocked at what she was seeing. Even though they had beaten Jesse and won she knew that they were never going to beat the monster that now stood in front of them. The monster stood not only a few inches away but it also looked ready to attack at any minute. However the appearance made Sarah want to scream, it was tall and big. The color of its skin was glowing green and it had brown fur all over its body, it had four legs, three arms, and two heads. It was one of the scariest things Sarah had ever seen in her life time and boy has she seen a lot of scary things since then. Before any of them could think of anything else the monster charged and went towards Sarah herself only to have Benny slam into her and shove her out of the way. Of course he came sprawling along with her.

"Sarah you hit him high and I'll hit him low." Benny said as Sarah nodded.

"Okay, Rory try to distract it so we can attack!" Sarah yelled towards the blond vampire.

"Got it!" He yelled as he was grabbed by the monster. "Oh my." Rory stated as threw him.

With Rory flying across the room and into the wall Benny grabbed a hold of his shoulder bag and pulled out his spell book. Sarah flew up into the air and began to fly around the monster trying to find its weakness. However just as she was about to fly to the other side she noticed that something was shining at the top of the monster's head, and it was blue. So she moved closer and smiled when she saw it was the second stone and it was giving the monster energy to move. Benny was now shooting various spells at the bottom of the monster and none of them seem to be working. Rory was now hanging upside down in the monster's hand and keep trying to wiggle out. Sarah was moving closer and closer to the blue rock that powered the monster to move. Looking down she herd Benny scream as he was lifted off the ground by the monster as well only to be hanging from the other hand next to Rory.

"Busted?" Rory asked as Benny frowned.

"Oh yeah." Benny stated as Sarah giggled a little.

So Sarah flew down a little slower and reached her hand closer towards the rock. Looking back towards Rory and Benny she noticed that they had started to have a cat fight hitting each other's hands, giggling she reached closer and grabbed a hold of the rock and tugged it out of the top. Smiling she tossed it in her hand and watched as as the monster began to scream and began to shrink. Once it was done shrinking it landed on the ground and dropped Rory and Benny head first onto the metal tower floor. They both began to back up as the monster shrunk; as soon as it was done shrinking however they were all shocked at what it was. It was a small green glowing dog that was spinning around in a circle and barking like crazy.

"A dog?" Benny asked with shock.

"I think...it's a ghost dog." Sarah answered with a smile.

"There's no such thing as ghost." Rory stated with a smile as well.

"Um...let's see I'm a vampire, you're a vampire, Benny's a spell caster, Erica's a vampire, and Ethan's a seer, and your telling me that there's no such thing as ghost!" Sarah exclaimed as Rory rolled his eyes. "Anyway I got the rock so let's getting heading back." Sarah continued as they nodded.

"Alright apparently on this map the third stone is in Los Vagus!" Benny exclaimed very happy.

"We're going to vagus baby!" Rory exclaimed as they all headed towards Sarah's car.

Getting in they all began to head towards Los Vagus. Sarah looked at the date and realized that they only had 38 days and 24 minutes to find the two stones and save Ethan before Halloween otherwise he'll be stuck in the mirror for the rest of his life.


	6. Used

Secrets of the Mirror - A My Babysitter's A Vampire Fanfic...

Chapter 6 - Used

Ethan walked slowly as he peeked into the dressing room to make sure that the young ghost girl wasn't in the room, and to his luck she wasn't. He then began to look for something to help him get out of the mirror he was trapped in. Pulling dwars open and taking things out one by one Ethan began to realize that there was nothing in the room that could help him. After checking every cabinet Ethan put everything back and closed all the doors, frowning he sat down on one of the chairs and put his face in his hands. He was about give up when another small dwar caught his eye and he stood up quickly and walked over to it silently. Opening the dwar and looking inside it, Ethan noticed that there was nothing but a small wooden box sitting inside if the desk dwar itself. He then picked it up and began to turn it in his hands looking it over.

"You know you shouldn't be snooping around without asking." The young girl said as she made Ethan jump.

"Sorry, and don't sneak up on me." Ethan stated as he put the box down.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you." She stated as took the box out of the dwar again.

"Oh please...ninjas make more noise then you." Ethan complained as the young girl rolled her eyes.

"So, why were you sneaking around in the first place?" She asked as Ethan sat down.

"I was looking for a way to get back to my world!" Ethan exclaimed with a frown.

The girl frowned a little as she drifted back towards a chair that was sitting across the room. Holding the box in her hands she set it on her lap and opened the top lid very slowly, she had beckoned Ethan to come and sit next to her and he did. They both then took a look inside the box and Ethan knew why instantly she had hid it. Inside the box were paper upon paper's. There were newspaper clippings from the late 1900's when the accident had happened from the play, there were papers on the young girls disappearance as well. But underneath all that paper was a blue necklace with a red gem in the middle of the blue stone. Ethan watched as she pulled the necklets out and handed it to him. As he took it in his hands he began to turn it over and wonder why she gave it to him.

Looking next to him again he noticed that the girl was gone again, it was like she had just vanished in midair before he could ask her anything. So Ethan continued to star at the item trying to figure out what it was, giving up he finally decided to put it in his pocket and lean back in the chair. As Ethan sat there he had no idea what to do but before he could think of anything he heard something soft whisper in his ear, _"Put the necklets on" _and then it was gone. So he took the necklets out of his pocket and put it around his neck before he knew it everything around him began to change...


	7. Fooled, Part 1

Secrets of the Mirror - A My Babysitter's A Vampire Fanfic...

Chapter 7 - Fooled, Part 1

Fifteen weeks, and seven days was all we had until Halloween to save Ethan, and this time we were going to make sure that nothing was going to stop us. However Rory and Benny kept getting distracted from all the lights in Vagus and Erica had to keep pulling them back to reality. Sarah however was only focused on saving Ethan the more than anything. As Erica pulled Sarah's car towards one of the buildings she parked it right outside the entrance and all of them began to pile out of the car and head for the door.

"Okay it says that the stone is in this building." Erica stated as she looked down at the map.

"But how do we know where to look?" Benny questioned.

"The stone could be anywhere." Rory complained as Erica rolled her eyes.

"How about we just stick together and just search as fast as we can?" Sarah questioned as everyone nodded in agreement.

So they all decided on Sarah's idea and they all began to move forward towards the building. However as soon as they all walked into the building they all froze and gasped at what they saw. Dozen upon dozen lights were light up and many people were moving around and standing in various places. There were gambling machines set up one after another, bars were on each side of the room. Soon the group was snapped back into reality and began to move forward and search everywhere they could. Sarah soon began to notice that waitresses were coming around with drinks and food and realized that she was getting hungry herself. Rory and Benny had been offered a flower desert and knowing them, they accepted and began to eat it. Erica and Sarah however had refused when they were offered the treat and moved on, so the two had to start dragging Rory and Benny around with them to get them to come along.

Erica began to complaing about how hug the place was and that it was going to take forever to find the third stone. So far they have been searching for about two and a half hours, and they were coming up with nothing and it was making Sarah a little mad. Just when she was about to give up hope Rory had pointed out the stone in the middle of a gambling board and it was being gambled itself. Benny had decided to then move forward and try and retrieve the stone without being noticed at all, but with it being Benny he was noticed as soon as he walked up to the table. The guys who were gathered around the poker table had dealed Benny into the game and Benny had no idea what to. So when it was his turn, he had put all of his poker chips into the middle of the board. Rory and Erica laughed when he did and Sarah just slapped his forehead. The first guy had laid down his cards, while the second guy showed his cards to everyone. Benny was just looking as confused as he did when Jane had brought her doll to live.

"Uh...Goldfish?" Benny asked as Sarah slapped her forehead once again.

As the pile was moved across the table many of the poker chips were dumped onto the floor along with the third stone. So Sarah reached down to grab it just as the dealer reached down as well. He growled when Sarah had touched the stone and grabbed a hold of her arm. Erica came behind the man and grabbed a hold of him, and then tossed him onto the poker table. The man however didn't give in as he slammed his left foot into Erica's knee and knocked her down, Benny jumped in as soon as the man had hurt Erica. Benny grabbed the man by his legs and pulled him onto the floor with him, and knocked the stone out of the guys hands and watched as it rolled across the room. Thankfully, Rory had been the one to use his vampire speed and rush to where the stone was and retrieved it before anyone else did. Coming back he tossed it to Sarah, and Sarah had put it in her pocket and pulled Benny off of the man.

The gang then began to walk away and was about halfway towards the door when the dealer of the poker game came up behind Benny. Turning around Benny brought his fist forward and slammed it right into the guys face causing him to fall backwards and look up at Benny in surprise. With complete shock in himself Benny walked out of the building and towards Sarah's car. Everyone soon joined him and they all sat in awkward silence trying to figure out what had just happened. Sarah and Rory however were looking at the magical map that Benny's grandma had giving them and Sarah smiled herself when the last stone popped up.

"Where's the last stone guys?" Erica asked as she turned the car.

"You'll never believe it!" Rory exclaimed with a smile as well.

"What?" Benny asked as he leaned towards them.

"The last stone is in Whitechapple High!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Well...Whitechapple, here we come!" Erica exclaimed as she speed the car up...

* * *

A/N - Well what do you think of that little twist? Don't worry there's more to come, but of course only if you REVIEW! So you better leave one if you want the next chapter! Thanks for reading by the way...also they now only have twenty days to save Ethan. I'll explain it in the next chapter don't worry, anyway thanks for reading hope you guys like it. And please don't forget to review! - DisneyChannelLover


	8. Fooled, Part 2

Secrets of the Mirror - A My Babysitter's A Vampire Fanfic...

Chapter 8 - Fooled, Part 2

The world around Ethan seemed to crash before him as he landed on something hard. However when he opened his eyes he noticed that he was somewhere he didn't really know. But what did catch his eyes was that there were selves full of potion bottles and many other magical items. Standing up, Ethan began to walk towards the stairs that lead to the top floor. When he reached the door he grabbed a hold of the handle and turned it making the door push open. Walking through the door, Ethan stopped instantly when he noticed where he was. He was inside Benny's house and it was defiantly from his world. Smiling he began to head for the front door but was stopped by a voice.

"Benny is that you?" Grandma Wier asked as she came into view.

"No, it's me Ethan." Ethan stated as he smiled.

"Ethan...I thought you were trapped in a mirror at the school?" Grandma Wier asked as Ethan frowned.

"I was...but I think this blue necklets had something to do with it." Ethan stated as he took off the necklets and passed it to her.

"Oh yes, this necklets is one of the blue stones, however it can only work if someone has the other three and Benny and them must have found them." Grandma explained as she smiled. "So since you were given this and they had the other three, all three stones were activated. But what's making me concerned is that it can only be activated by true love." Grandma Wier explained as Ethan looked at her with a confused expression.

"But if true love only makes it work then how did I get out of the mirror?" Ethan asked.

"It worked because it knows when you're in love with someone and so it worked for you, but for it to work that means that the person who you were in love with, loved you back as well." Grandma explained with a smile. "Is there anyone that you truly love that would have gotten this to work?" She finished as she walked out of the room.

"Sarah." Ethan stated instantly.

And all Ethan could do, was grin at the thought of loving Sarah...

* * *

The car came to a stop as he pulled up to none other than Whitchapple High. Erica had parked the car in front of the entrance and got out of it. Sarah and Benny followed suite as well as did Rory. The four friends stood in front of their own school trying to figure out what to do next since the last stone was inside. Sarah was starting to realize that her thoughts were drifting off to Ethan once again and that she was hoping to sneak off to the dressing room and talk to him again. Soon the group of friends had decided to talk about what they were going to do once they got inside.

"Alright, we have three stones and we need the fourth stone...let's go!" Rory exclaimed as he began to run zigzag towards the school.

"Rory you don-" Benny started as Erica cut him off.

"J-Just let him go." Erica said as the rest of them began to go after Rory.

Once inside the school Sarah and Erica headed to the left side of the school while Rory and Benny headed towards the right side of the school. They had decided to split up into two teams hoping that it will make finding the last stone a lot easier for them. Sarah and Erica both had flashlights in their hands as the searched up and down halls, and in various rooms hoping to find the last stone. However nothing was working for them and they both began to get impatient and a little upset.

They however continued down the hallway and turned left when they came at an entrance. Sarah had heard of all the tales about their being monsters in the back hallways of Whitchapple High but she had never been back there herself to confirm it. But tonight they were heading down the back hallways as they spoke and they both were getting a little nervous along the way. For a short time nothing had seemed to happen, but after about five minutes both girls began to hear some sort of clicking noise and what sounded like a piano playing. The headed towards the noise and came to an old classroom door. Erica was the first one to have opened the door and stepped inside, however as soon as Sarah followed her in booth girls whipped around instantly as the classroom door was slammed shut with no one standing outside the halls...


	9. Stumped

Secrets of the Mirror - A My Babysitter's A Vampire Fanfic...

Chapter 9 - Stumped

Meanwhile on the other side of the school Rory and Benny weren't really having much progress either. Right now they were both in the school gym and they were searching where ever they could to find the stone. Rory was searching behind the bleachers and Benny was searching around the room in the open hoping to find some sort of clue as to where the stone could possibly be. So far they were getting no results and they were both getting upset about it. The two then decided that they could go check the boys locker room and other classrooms hoping to find the stone, before it's to late. Besides they did only have a couple of weeks left and they were both on the edge of giving up.

"Maybe the stone is in the last place where we would look." Benny stated as he pushed a door open.

"Yeah but where would we look last?" Rory asked as the door bounced back and slammed Benny in the face.

As it slammed Benny in the face, Benny fell backwards onto Rory and they both had collided with the solid ground that was underneath them. Rory then pushed Benny off of him and began to stand up. Benny followed suite and apologized to Rory for what happened. He was just thankful that no one was around to see that awkward moment between him and Rory. So without any worries the two boys continued to head towards the now opened door and began to head into the classroom. When they first entered the room they were both shocked at what they both saw and were speechless. The classroom was a complete mess, paper upon papers were scattered across the floor. Shelves were knocked down and items were smashed against the wall, and the school books were ripped apart and torn up laying there on the ground useless.

Rory then decided to begin to search for the last stone and moved away from Benny. He began to search dwar after dwar, Benny began to search underneath the chemistry tables to make sure that nothing was tossed there by mistake. Apparently the last person who was in here was looking for something and couldn't find it. Benny wanted to know who that person was but halfway through their search they were stopped when they heard footsteps heading towards the classroom that they were in. So Rory jumped over the teacher's desk only to hit the chalk board in process and landed on the ground behind it and hid. Benny jumped behind the turned over table that was near the further side of the classroom from the door as the footsteps were moving closer, something told him that this person wasn't going to be a good one. However both Rory and Benny noticed that the footsteps had stopped and they both began to peek their heads over from where they were hiding. When they did they were shocked to see who was standing in the door way and to Benny it was impossible for it to be that person.

"Ethan...?" Benny asked while standing up.

* * *

A/N - I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days but school just started so I've been kind of busy so I apologize for this. Also I'm sorry that it's a short chapter but I wanted to update as soon as I could and I also wanted to leave a cliffhanger!:) So yeah...please don't forget to REVIEW if you want more!:) Thanks for reading - DisneyChannelLover

P.S - Were almost done with this story were near the end...and big hint...*It's Not Ethan*...oops...


	10. Saved

Secrets of the Mirror - A My Babysitter's A Vampire Fanfic...

Chapter 10 - Saved

Sarah frowned as her and Erica looked around the computer room of Whitechapel High, and so far they weren't having any luck. She was starting to wonder if Benny and Rory were doing a lot better than them. But for now she kept her mind on focus and continued to search. After looking in the computer room after some time she and Erica had decided to move on and began to walk down the hallway again towards another room. As the two girls were walking Sarah began to notice that the dark hallways and silence was starting to creep her out. So she decided to ask the question that has been bugging her the whole time since everything started to happen.

"Erica, what if we don't save Ethan in time?" Sarah asked as Erica rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Sarah; we'll save him we always do." Erica stated with a slight smile.

Erica however could tell that the whole situation was still bothering Sarah. She was about to speak again to convert her when both girls instantly whipped around as they herd another classroom door slam shut behind them. Walking over towards the door Sarah watched as Erica grabbed a hold of the doorknob and tried to turn it, however it wouldn't budge. So Erica turned back around and the two vampire girls decided to head down the hallway some more to see if they could catch up to Benny and Rory. But as they were about to turn around another corner Sarah's eye had caught something and she turned around once again followed by Erica.

As she turned around, Sarah began to look around for what she thought she saw. Erica moved forward with her flashlight held out in front of her as she went to search for what Sarah was looking at. However as Erica was going to look, Sarah put her arm out in front of Erica and stopped her and moved forward herself. Moving inch by inch she went up to the classroom door that in front of them and twisted it open, but when she did she was blasted backwards along with Erica. Both girls sat up and looked at what was standing in front of them, with an evil laugh Sarah instantly knew who it was. Jesse was standing right in front of them with an evil smirk on his face. Erica instantly got up and grabbed a hold of him from behind. But when she went to grab him, Jesse turned around with great speed and slammed into Erica's side causing her to fly into the wall hard.

Sarah then stood up instantly and backed up as Jesse stepped forward. She was about to run around him, grab Erica, and take off down the hallway when Jesse zoomed forward and slammed her into the wall. With great force he held her tight in his grip and leaned up to her ear, as soon as he did Sarah tried her best to push Jesse away instantly. She failed sad to say, his grip was just much stronger than her's.

"What do you want Jesse?" Sarah asked as she shoved him away.

"You, what else do you think I would want?" Jesse cried as held onto her tighter.

"Well you can't have me, and besides I have a mission and I don't even want you in my life!" Sarah exclaimed as she broke free.

"Oh, I know you have a mission, it's too save Morgan isn't it?" Jesse asked as Sarah looked down at her feet.

"Yeah well at least he's worth saving unlike you!" Sarah exclaimed.

Within minutes Sarah had slammed her knee into Jesse's ribcage and watched as he flew backwards. Sarah stood there in shock, she had only done that once and that was when he went to attack her for slapping him, and yet she did it again. She didn't know if she should run or stay to see what happens, but before anything could happen Jesse began to stand up and Erica came up behind him and jumped onto his back. Jesse then whipped around and thorough Erica and onto the ground and watched as she grabbed a hold his leg. When Erica did grab a hold of Jesse's leg, he lost balance and fell face forward onto the ground. Which caused Erica to begin to wrestle him as best as she could, halfway through the fight Jesse tossed Erica across the room and Sarah ran to Erica as fast as she could.

Helping Erica up as soon as she could, Sarah began to drag Erica down the hall of the second floor. Making towards the end Erica had turned left while Sarah kept running straight and too her luck Jesse just had to choose to follow her. However as she hid behind the girls bathroom door, Jesse disappeared and she came back out not turning her back and watching her every move for any sings for Jesse. She began to turn the left around the corner by the double window that was on the wall and stopped when she herd something. Sarah turned and began to walk a little faster, as she did though Jesse had jumped out at her and busted the giant window causing the glass to shatter everywhere. She ran and ended up at the edge of the hall loosing balance as she stood where the broken window was, and before she knew it she was falling into the black night that surrounded her. However as she fell faster and faster with her eyes closed shut she waited for the splatting and connection with ground. But when she stopped and didn't feel anything she opened her eyes to see what had happen. All Sarah could do was smile and look up at the person who had saved her...

* * *

A/N - Well here you go, Chapter 10! Told ya I'd make it longer for all of you, and what about that cliffhanger? I'm just leaving them everywhere hu? Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter a lot and don't forget to review, if you think you know who saved Sarah let me know and you'll find out in the nest chapter! And also thank you all for who has reviews because I got over 60 reviews for this story inface I go 64 reviews all together. Come on guys let's try and make it to 70, if we almost reach seventy I'll update again today but if not I will update either tomorrow or Monday because I will be in PA this week so I won't have a computre with me. But anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW! - DisneyChannelLover


	11. Solved

Secrets of the Mirror - A My Babysitter's A Vampire Fanfic...

Chapter 11 - Solved

"Sarah don't you ever scare me like that!" The boy exclaimed as he set Sarah on her feet.

"Ethan...I-I thought you were stuck in the mirror." Sarah said all to suddenly.

"I was but then the spirit gave me this and I found myself in Benny's house." Ethan explained as he handed her the necklets.

"The last stone..." Sarah said as she took it in her hands.

Before she knew what she was doing, Sarah tossed the necklets on the ground and pulled Ethan into a giant hug. The hug lasted for a few minutes but to them it felt like hours, and when Sarah pulled away Ethan pulled her back and kissed her on the lips. Shocked at first Sarah then began to kiss back as she let a smile come to her lips, this was how she wanted it and this was how it was going to be for her and Ethan both. So what if they were a human and vampire but she knew that they were ment to be together and she wasn't going to lose him again. As the kiss ended Sarah look Ethan right into his eyes and smiled, Ethan was doing the same only looking into Sarah's eyes and smiling as well. They both couldn't think of anything better in the world that would happen, besides this moment.

Speechless at what happened both teenagers looked down at their feet in embarrassment, but smiled back at each other instantly. Sarah wanted to say something to Ethan she really did but she was just too speechless to say anything about the kiss that had just happened. Ethan however did decided to say something to Sarah as he picked up the stone necklets and handed it back to Sarah. Before he did say something he reached his hand into his back pocket and pulled something out, it looked like a necklace of his own, only it was specialized. He then moved behind Sarah and unhook the item and wrapped it around her neck and smiled as he hooked it back together.

"I got it engraved for you." Ethan said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love it Ethan, it's the most amazing thing a guy had ever given me." Sarah stated as leaned back into Ethan.

"It even says Ethan and Sarah together forever." Ethan whispered in her ear as she smiled.

"Just ask her out already!" Erica called as they both looked over and saw Erica, Rory, and Benny heading their way.

"Sarah would you like to be my girlfriend?" Ethan asked as Sarah smiled even more.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she jumped into Ethan's arms and Benny, Rory, and Erica cheered.

"Finally!" Rory exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

"About time!" Benny yelled as Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Lovebirds always get together, to many happy endings!" Erica exclaimed as Benny crossed his arms.

"You just broke the fourth wall!" Benny shouted as everyone began to laugh.

Ethan and Sarah wouldn't want it another way then all of them together for a happy ending...

* * *

A/N - Well this is the last chapter thank you all guys for reading and reviewing very much. It wan nice to do a story for this show again after my very long break of doing Kim Possible stories. But don't worry I'm going to make more Ethara stories soon I have a couple of one-shot's in mind and a few mulit-chapter's in mine. There might even be a sequal to this since I kind of left you all hagning but I'm not making any promises so don't count on it. But like I said thank you all for reviewing and reading this story, when I put it out for publish I had high hopes and didn't think anyone was going to read it. But thanks to all of you thi story was a sucess and completed all because of you. So this Ethara story is deticated to all of the Ethara fands who have read and reviewed this god bless you all! - DisneyChannelLover


End file.
